


Hart and Riley

by Amyscence



Category: A Little Insane
Genre: Just Sex, M/M, Only sex, Sex, sex is sex and it is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyscence/pseuds/Amyscence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sex scene from a story, it takes place during chapter five. The original scene fades to black, but here is what really happens. Enjoy, and if you want to read the story, go to my wattpad and find A Little Insane, book one.<br/>( www.wattpad.com/amyscence )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hart and Riley

   “Kinky . . .” Riley scrunched his nose, grinning wide.

Hart reached down and grabbed Riley's pants, unbuttoning them with one hand, unzipping and pulling them down low enough that he could see the already forming bulge in his briefs. He rubbed Riley's length through the fabric, earning a sweet moan from him. Unable to wait any longer, Hart pulled the remaining of Riley's pants down, removing his shoes with them, and leaned down to leave a warm kiss on Riley's stomach.

“Take them off,” Riley told him, eyes going down to Hart's pants.

Hart moved back so that he was standing in front of the bed, looking down at Riley with intense eyes. He slowly undid his pants, pulling them down and leaving his own briefs intact. Riley reached out for him when he was done and pulled him back on top of him, kissing him hard on the lips and tasting him, his tongue entering his mouth. Hart laid down on top of Riley, this time not keeping his weight off of him. Their hard erections touched and the weight of Hart made them rub against each other.

As Hart used his legs to spread Riley's own apart, he bucked his hips, using his own hardness to pleasure Riley. Riley's hands reached around Hart, sliding down his back until they gripped his ass and pulled him harder against him.

“Fuck my mouth,” Riley told him, his eyes fluttering open after having them closed for a while.

Hart nodded, rolling on Riley's side so that he could take off the rest of his clothes, being the first one to be completely nude. While Hart tossed his briefs aside, Riley sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Hart to walk in front of him.

“So beautiful,” Hart whispered when he walked around the bed to stand in front of Riley, touching his lips with his thumb and pulling the bottom one down, his perfect teeth coming into view.

Riley grabbed Hart's dick, giving it a few tugs before sliding the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit and licking the pre-cum. Hart slowly began thrusting into his mouth, gaining speed over time and grabbing a chunk of Riley's hair to hold his head in place. After a while, his extremely hard member was fucking his mouth senseless, and Hart wasn't being gentle.

Hart moaned softly, his eyes closed and his head tilted back. All Riley could see was his beautiful neck and Adam's apple, which he wanted to suck on, but he was too busy sucking something else.

Hart kept fucking his mouth, his stamina was endless so he could literally do it all night if he wanted, but Riley wasn't like him, so he had to tap his hips to let him know that it was becoming too much and he needed to breathe. Hart blinked, looking down at Riley with his bright blue eyes and slowly pulled his dick out. Riley licked his lips, swallowing all of the wetness in his mouth and smirking at him seductively.

“Did you like that?” Riley asked, raising a brow.

Hart didn't reply, but he returned the seductive look. Riley grabbed Hart again, running his tongue up the only vein showing and sucked the tip until he was dry. Hart continued to moan quietly, but Riley wanted to make him moan _loudly._ Was he trying to be quiet for the people who were downstairs? Maybe Riley wanted them to hear them.

“Get back on the bed and take yours off,” Hart ordered.

Riley dropped his briefs and crawled back on the bed, laying his hand over his hardness. Hart didn't like that, so he climbed on the bed and pulled Riley's hand aside, grabbing Riley's dick and stroking it, getting it harder. Then Hart's lips were on it and Riley closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure that was Hart Silvern's mouth.

A good thing about Hart, he wasn't afraid. He deep throated Riley like he didn't even need oxygen. Slowly, very painfully slowly, Hart pulled out Riley's dick with a _pop_ , but he went right back in, humming as he bobbed his head over his length, taking him in deep. As Hart gave Riley the best blowjob, Hart reached under the panting man and used his middle finger to massage his hole.

“Fuck, that's so good,” Riley moaned, breathing heavily as he rested his head back on the pillows, letting Hart do whatever he wanted with his body. He twitched awkwardly at times, but Hart wasn't paying attention to how incredibly embarrassing Riley was acting, thank God. Because Hart knew exactly how to pleasure someone, like it was his job.

Hart's finger went in, then another finger joined, both pushing in and out, wiggling inside of Riley. He didn't hold back any of his vocal reactions, he wanted Hart to hear him how good he made him feel.

This went on for a while, and Riley had to literally pinch and scratch himself painfully when he almost came, to stop himself from reaching that point, because he didn't want to, not yet. He wanted to cum in Hart's mouth, but he wanted to build it up so that he came a lot. He wanted to watch him swallow it all.

“We should really buy lube,” Riley whispered as Hart pulled his fingers out. “I'm fine with natural, but it hurts.”

“Don't you like the pain?” Hart wondered.

Riley chuckled. “Sometimes it's nice . . .”

“I'll make the pain feel good, I promise.”

“Are you going to fuck me now?” Riley asked, because he really didn't know what they were going to do.

“Yeah, I'm going to fuck you hard,” he said, his voice deep and sexual.

Riley spread his legs apart as Hart positioned himself and pumped his dick back to life, not that it ever even went soft. It was hard the entire time he fingered and sucked Riley. Hart squeezed his dick and pre-cum started piling up on the tip. As more leaked from the slit, he pressed the head of his dick against Riley's puckering hole and rubbed it around, using the wetness to get Riley ready to stretch.

“Fuck me now,” Riley whimpered, reaching to touch his dick and slowly jerk himself off.

Hart slowly pushed in, but just the head. Hart was literally leaking on command, pre-cum coming out more to make Riley feel less pain and so that it would slide in easier. Riley wanted to scream as Hart pushed in more and more, until he was all the way in. It felt amazing to him, he could even ignore the pain because it felt so right and there were parts inside of him that felt like magic was tickling his body.

Hart leaned down and kissed Riley on the mouth, licking his tongue and swallowing his saliva as he thrusted in and out, going faster and harder with each passing second. Riley moaned into his mouth, whimpering when he felt pain, but moaning again when pleasure hit.

Riley felt so full, and Hart was wet enough that he could slide in effortlessly. Riley's hole was slick and wet from Hart, and it was so fucking hot that he couldn't contain the loud curse words that he groaned.

They fucked non-stop, even changed into different positions a couple of times. But Hart never fully pulled out, he wanted to be inside of Riley as long as he could hold it. Riley avoided touching himself again, because he was feeling so much bliss that the slightest touch could send him over the edge.

“Do you want to?” Hart asked, watching Riley's eyes as he fucked him.

“Yeah, but I want to do it in your mouth, I want you to swallow it,” Riley panted.

“Okay, and where do you want me to release?” he asked.

“Do it anywhere you want. Inside me, in my mouth, on me, just do it. I want to see your face when you cum,” Riley said.

Moments later, Hart's body stopped, his hips bucked as he twitched, cumming inside of Riley. His face was everything, the way he bit his lower lip as he groaned, the way his eyes closed and his muscles hardened. It was the most beautiful thing Riley had ever seen. And that fact that Riley was the reason he made this man look like this and feel like heaven was also the reason he was about to cum.

Hart noticed and quickly pulled out of Riley and leaned down to suck him hard, very hard, and Riley came in his mouth. He wanted to scream, but he settled for a long moan as long jets of cum shot into Hart's mouth. It was a lot, just as he had wanted. Hart swallowed every bit, licking and sucking every part of Riley's dick until he collapsed against the pillows and sighed contently.


End file.
